1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to power transmissions having fluid actuated ratio establishing devices and, in particular, to improved mountings for fluid directing center supports in transmission cases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical multiple speed automatic transmissions include cases or housings, pluralities of planetary gear sets supported on the housings, and further pluralities of fluid actuated clutches and brakes operatively associated with various ring gears, sun gears, and planet carriers of the planetary gear sets to establish various ratio drives or power flow paths through the transmissions. Often, these various clutches and brakes are arranged along longitudinal axes of the transmissions with each including an annular cylinder for pressurized fluid and an annular piston in each cylinder for applying pressure to friction discs to effect clutching or braking. In order to structurally support fixed or rotating elements of those clutches and brakes located toward the middle of the transmission and to direct pressurized fluid to corresponding ones of the annular cylinders, it has been customary to employ structural members known as center supports. Such members usually are bolted in place in the transmission, provide bearing surfaces for rotating elements, and include fluid passages extending from the various annular cylinders to ports on the transmission cases to which pressurized fluid can be directed by valve bodies. In addition, it has been proposed to interpose thermally responsive intermediate members between the center supports and the cases to maintain the former centralized in main bores in the latter and to provide jumper tubes between the center support and the cases to convey pressurized fluid therebetween. A center support mounting according to this invention represents an improvement over these and other known transmission center support mountings.